


Two Flames

by theherocomplex



Series: Strange Nights, Stranger Journeys [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex/pseuds/theherocomplex
Summary: So long as I live, they do, too.





	Two Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is a sappy, sappy vampire. Ezra and Telaris have no complaints.

“Ezra, really, it’s a  _bruise_.” She dances out of his reach as I watch, her shirt clutched to her chest. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Before she dances too far, I catch her by the shoulders, and spin her around. “Far be it from me, fair Hunter, to call you a liar, but…you’re a liar. That’s a bruised rib – and more than one, I’m guessing.” 

She looks at me, then Ezra, then sighs and lowers her shirt. A massive, purpling bruise covers half the ribs on her right side – and now I know why our darling, who’s always the first to dance and the last to leave, sat at the bar with August tonight. 

“Oh, love,” Ezra whispers. “Let me –” 

“It was my own damn fault,” she says, not looking at either of us. “I slipped and fell down a flight of stairs, of all the stupid things to do. Caught the bannister on the way. That’s all, I promise. No monsters, no real crisis.” 

“Crisis or not,” I say, with my mouth against her temple, “let us take care of you.” As I steady her against my chest, I meet Ezra’s gaze and nod. She sighs again, head dropping to my shoulder, while Ezra strokes her sides and hums to himself. 

I watch through my lashes as light begins to dance between his fingers, and then along her skin. Quite the adept at healing spells, our Ezra; I only know he’s finished when she lets out a long, shuddering breath and straightens up. 

“You’re a wonder, Ezra.” She ducks down to kiss the corner of his mouth, but before either of us can turn the kiss into something  _truly_  interesting, she backs away and flops onto the bed. The bruise is faded to the lightest sour green, which I know will be gone by morning. 

And, with it faded, I can finally appreciate the half-naked Hunter splayed on the bed before me. A glance at Ezra – and the flush building along his dark cheeks – tells me his thoughts have turned in the same direction. 

I hear two heartbeats speeding up, and smile. 

Predictable man that I am, I waste no time in falling onto the bed beside her, wrapping both arms about her and burying my face in her neck. 

“Someone missed me,” she purrs, stretching out so I can touch as much of her as possible. From the corner of my eye, I see Ezra shrugging out of his shirt and trousers. “Two someones. And I was only gone for a few weeks.” She strokes my hair, fingers warm and rough. 

“You were gone for a  _month.”_ Ezra sinks onto the mattress on her other side and spoons her, eyes sliding closed. “Of course we missed you.” 

“Good thing August promised not to send you out again like that. They’d have to deal with both of us if they had.” 

She laughs, a sound that roughens as Ezra’s hand starts to undo her trousers. “As much as I have faith in your abilities to keep me in bed, my loves, I don’t want to test August’s determina – oh, god.” She wriggles as Ezra’s hand – his clever, clever hand – slips under her waistband. “You’re eager.” 

“One whole month,” I answer for him, drawing her mouth to mine. She moans into me, a hot press of flesh and air, as Ezra nips at her shoulder and moves his hand in practiced circles between her legs. 

It doesn’t take long to have her gasping, writhing as we trap her between our bodies. Ezra stops his teasing long enough to help me pull my own shirt over my head, and we kiss, her hands stroking our bare chests as our tongues tease and dance. 

“I missed you both, so much,” she says, eyes bright, when we finally part. “The whole time, I just wanted to be here, where you are. Where I –” 

“– belong,” Ezra finishes for her, smiling. He’s so beautiful, eyes glinting and mouth warm. My throat closes tight as I watch him kiss her, slow and sweet. They’re both so beautiful, two flames trapped in bone and skin. 

He breaks the kiss to move down her body, capturing a nipple between his teeth to make her moan, then sucking at the tender flesh. My cock strains at my trousers, but I wait to touch myself. I want to stretch out the pleasure, as long as I can. 

While Ezra goes about his gentle teasing, I kiss her again, a hand against her throat. Her pulse leaps beneath my touch, her heartbeat thunders in my ears. She wants me, she wants us both – sometimes, I can’t believe my great and impossible luck, that they are here at all, and with me. 

She cries out when Ezra pulls her trousers and underclothes away, and presses his mouth to her sex. When she tries to cover her mouth, I tug it away, kissing her wrist to feel the blood soar beneath her skin. 

“No, no, darling,” I breathe, capturing her hands as she writhes. Ezra moans and grinds his hips against the mattress as he licks her, eyes closed and one hand moving gently in and out of her. “We planned a welcome home for you. Let us hear you.” 

She sobs, melting against me, and drags a hand through my hair. We could tease her for hours, just like this, but I want it all. I want both of them, so badly. 

I can hear every noise Ezra makes, hot tongue against hotter flesh, feel every hitch in her breath as she inches toward her climax – he won’t leave her time to think, not like this, so I tug at his hair, and raise an eyebrow. 

He’s hazy with pleasure, half-drunk on her taste – a feeling I know so well – but when our eyes meet, he nods, and licks his lips. My cock jolts at that; I want to lick him clean, but we had plans, Ezra and I, and it’s time to see them through. 

If my own heart could pound, it would. 

“What is it?” She looks between us, flushed and sweating, nipples pricked and red as roses. “Is everything all right?” 

“Before you left,” I say, “we talked. Of…taste. Of sharing.” 

Ezra rests his head on her bare hip, smiling. “Finn’s hungry,” he says, idly stroking her thigh, and turning so the dim light falls on his neck. One old, healed bite, and nothing more. 

Her mouth forms a tiny  _o_. 

“Oh god,” she says. “Yes.  _Yes_ , Finn. Yes.” And then she tilts up her head, arches her back, and bares the whole line of her throat to me. 

Ezra laughs, a quiet, astonished noise, and spreads her thighs. She shudders as he pleasures her again, the slick noises his tongue and fingers make the loudest sound in the room. 

I wait until her eyes meet mine, until she smiles, until she nods – and only then do I press my mouth to her neck, and bite. 

It wasn’t like this with Ezra, that first time. I was dying, half-mad with agony – I could have killed him, and yet he saved me. I’d do anything he asked for that alone, for how he let me feed without fear. But that still colors the memory, flavors his taste in my mind: how easily I could have hurt him, and how quickly I will lose him, in the end. 

But now, I have my first taste of her as she climaxes, and what I taste is – 

– honey, slow and dreamy on the tongue, fresh, green moss, sun-warmed skin, the exhilaration of free-fall, the gentle silence of fresh-fallen snow. 

She’s so warm. And now she lives within me, a quiet, ever-burning flame beside the still-water grace that means  _Ezra_. 

An immortality, of a sort. The only kind I can safely give them. So long as I live, they do, too. 

She cries out, her hands everywhere at once, sobbing – so alive, so  _present_. Her taste sharpens, sparking ever-brighter. So hot. I’m burning, embers in my dead lungs flaring to life – 

– and like that, it’s gone. I taste her, still sweet, still green and new, but the fire is gone, or merely sleeping. 

I pull away, licking the bites clean, heavy and half-asleep. Her eyes meet mine, a little dazed, as she wipes a drop of blood from my lip. She holds her finger close to my mouth, and draws me into a kiss. 

I may die here, right now, I think to myself, as together we lick her finger clean. 

Ezra rises with a groan, licking his own lips, stroking his cock in desperate, fevered movements. 

“I –” he says, and groans, staring at us. “Please – I need you –” 

I don’t know which of us he’s talking to. It hardly matters. I take him in hand, my own cock pressed against the heat of her thigh. Ezra cries out and thrusts into me, his legs shaking. 

“Come on, Ez,” I purr, leading him down with slow, teasing strokes. She spreads her legs and kisses me, then turns to Ezra as he sinks into her, half-sobbing. 

God, I love him like this, all helpless need and wordless desire. I love them both, I love them, more than anything this cold and ancient half-life has brought me. 


End file.
